hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
Light Novel Volume 3
'Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel Volume 3 '(''はたらく魔王さま！3) ''is the 3rd book of the Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel series. Summary The story begins at the Demon World. A female archangel makes her way into the abandoned Demon Fortress. After searching in the Demon King's study, she found a small plant. Before she could leave, she sensed intruders, the intruders being a group of angels lead by Archangel Gabriel. The female archangel leaves with the plant. Following the previous volume where Suzuno destroyed Maou's bicycle, Suzuno goes with Maou to the bicycle shop to get Dullahan II. Suzuno then hears about the Obon festival from Maou. On the way home to Villa Rosa, they meet up with Chiho who was on the way to deliver Ice Cream to Maou's house. After reaching Villa Rosa and offering the gift to Ashiya and Urushihara, Maou spots Suzuno carrying a bunch of sticks and things to start a fire. Upon discovering that Suzuno was planning to haphazardly attempt an obon festival burning, Maou smacks her on the head and asks Ashiya for some newspaper and incense to do it on a safer scale. Emi then shows up and accuses Maou of conducting some weird ritual. Argument ensues. Suddenly a bright light appears in the sky. It was a "Gate" opening. A golden apple appears on the ground. Emi tries to hit Maou saying that the apple appearing must be his fault. Maou lifts up the apple to protect himself and miraculously, it deflects Emi's sword. The apple then unraveled, revealing a small girl with purple and silver hair. The girl then fell asleep. Inside the Demon Fortress, the girl wakes up. Upon some questioning, she reveals her name to be Alas Ramus. From her name, they figure out that she was a being from Ente Isla. Then when Maou asked who her parents were, she declared that Satan was her father and proceeds to grab Maou and call him "papa". Ashiya immediately reacted and asked Maou why he hid his heir from him and that the Demon King's heir must be raised properly to rule the throne in future. Maou dismissed the claim in panic and quickly asked who the mother was. To everyone's shock and horror, Alas Ramus pointed at Emi and called her "mama". Emi rejected the notion violently but upon seeing Alas Ramus burst into tears at the rejection, she relented. Urushihara asked who would take care of the girl then. After some consideration, Maou decided that the Demon Fortress will take responsibility. The following day, Chiho showed up at the Demon Fortress with bags of baby supplies. Ashiya had stayed up all night as Alas Ramus kept crying since Emi left the house. Meanwhile, Urushihara had moved all his belongings into the cabinet and made it his room. When Alas Ramus woke up, she cried again. Chiho skillfully changed her diapers and she stopped. Then Suzuno dropped by, obviously sleep deprived as well. As Alas Ramus starting pining for her "parents", Chiho suggested that they go to MgRonalds to find Maou. Suzuno also knocks Ashiya out with one bottle of her "Holy VitaB" so he could sleep. At MgRonalds, Maou freaks out when Alas Ramus calls him "Papa". He quickly covers it up by telling Kisaki that Alas Ramus is a relative's child he has to take care of. Kisaki warns him that such a thing can be easily misunderstood. She then decided to entertain Alas Ramus for a while. When a fat Sariel popped into MgRonalds to find Kisaki, he goes berserk seeing Kisaki carrying a child but later realized he misunderstood. Kisaki then hands Maou a pair of tickets to an amusement park so that he can bring Alas Ramus there. The following day, Maou, Emi and Alas Ramus go to the amusement park. Ashiya, Chiho and Rika decide to follow them, each with their own agenda. Maou and Emi buy a hat for Alas Ramus together because it was too hot. Then they went to watch a superhero (Sentai-ranger) show. During the show, Alas Ramus suddenly blanked out and started talking about strange things. Her forehead also glowed, revealing a crescent moon shape. Emi and Maou left the area to a more quiet place. Maou went to find a vending machine which sold isotonic drinks while Emi stayed with Alas Ramus. As Emi was worrying what to do with Alas Ramus, a woman in a white dress appears. She placed her hand which had a purple ring on it on the girl's forehead and the crescent mark disappeared. Before Emi could ask for an explanation, the woman disappeared. Maou then showed up with some isotonic drinks. When he found out that Alas Ramus was ok, they decided to continue their trip in the park. Their last stop was the ferris wheel. The trio had their photo taken outside the Ferris wheel for commemoration. Rika, Ashiya and Chiho also followed them to the ferris wheel. However Chiho got distracted and only Rika and Ashiya ended up on it. Inside the cabin of the ride, Emi told Maou about the woman in the white dress. Maou then realized what Alas Ramus's existence was. As Emi was totally clueless with what was going on, Maou scolded her saying that she should have learnt about the "Sephira" in church. Maou tells her the basics about the Sephira and how he ended up with Alas Ramus and why she called him "papa". After the ride ended, they bought the photo that was taken of the both of them. Just then both their phones rang. Maou got a call from Urushihara and Emi got a call from Suzuno. The trio rushed back to the Demon Fortress only to find that Room 201 of Villa Rosa have been occupied by Heavenly troops and Gabriel. Gabriel reveals his intentions to take Alas Ramus back as he was her guardian but she refuses to return saying that she hates him the most. Because of that, Maou also refused saying that Alas Ramus is his daughter and he will keep her with him. Gabriel proceeds to use magic only to be interrupted by Chiho. Chiho cries and begs Gabriel not to take Alas Ramus away. Gabriel, who could not stand seeing girls cry, relented and said he will let Alas Ramus stay with them for one more night. That night, Suzuno explained about the importance of the Sephira to Heaven and that Alas was a fragment of Yesod. Theoretically, removing the fragments from the Tree of Life should cause some disaster but Suzuno did not believe in such a thing and said that everyone is determined to protect Alas Ramus from Heaven. Emi stayed over at Maou's apartment so they could spend the night together with Alas Ramus. Ashiya and Urushihara went to Suzuno's apartment to sleep. Maou told Alas Ramus a story of a traveler who got rescued by an Angel and became a King. Emi asked why the King decided to start trampling on other people. Maou commented that perhaps the King became greedy after becoming a King. The next morning, Emi woke up only to find that Gabriel was in the room waiting for them. He said they were sleeping so soundly that he could help himself to the fridge's contents and even do morning exercises without waking them up. Maou then woke up and realised Gabriel was in the room too. He begged Gabriel saying that he would give up his life so that they will not take Alas Ramus away. Gabriel obviously rejects the idea. Then when Maou mentioned the "The legends of the Great Demon King Satan", Gabriel uncharacteristically lost his temper and tried to kill Maou. He was stopped by Alas Ramus who proceeded to headbutt him out of the house causing a large hole to appear. Emi also jumped out of the house and attacked Gabriel. Gabriel pulled out his sword Durandal to strike back. Suzuno runs next door and finds Maou on the ground, they try to follow Emi but were blocked by Gabriel's underlings. Urushihara then commanded the troops to back off and they obeyed. He said that he could do such a thing because he was still considered one of the most high ranking angels. With the troops out of the way, Suzuno used her hammer to swing Maou into the air straight at Gabriel. With that distraction, Emi manage to wound Gabriel but she was still unable to defeat him. Alas Ramus then asked Emi if she wanted to stay with Maou forever, Emi agreed (in another context of course). Alas Ramus merged with Emi's sword and they were able to break Gabriel's weapon. Gabriel retreated with his troops knowing that it would be difficult to get Alas Ramus at this stage. However, after that, Alas Ramus was gone. It visibly affected the rest. Maou was very moody. Then Chiho went out for a dinner date with Emi and told her about Maou's moodiness. Chiho herself was upset too. Suddenly, Alas Ramus appeared beneath Chiho's chair. Turns out after Alas Ramus merged with Emi's sword, she stayed inside Emi causing a lot of ruckus. Emi brought Alas Ramus to the Demon Fortress and she was finally reunited with Maou. Meanwhile, at Sentucky, Gabriel went to find Sariel only to find that Sariel has completely abandoned his mission and devoted the rest of his life to Kisaki. He got punched in the face by Gabriel because of that. Chapters * Prologue * Chapter 1: The Devil and The Hero Unexpectedly Become Parents * Chapter 2: The Devil Experiences a Lifestyle Change * Chapter 3: The Devil and The Hero Take a Hint and Hit the Theme Park * Chapter 4: The Devil Feels the Pain of Loss Gallery HatamaoV3.jpg|link= HatamaoV3 2.jpg HatamaoV3 4.jpg HatamaoV3 3.jpg Kuchie-004.jpg V3img-009.jpg HatamaoV3 5.jpg HatamaoV3 6.jpg HatamaoV3 7.jpg HatamaoV3 8.jpg HatamaoV3 9.jpg HatamaoV3 10.jpg HatamaoV3 11.jpg HatamaoV3 12.jpg HatamaoV3 13.jpg HatamaoV3 14.jpg Hataraku Maou-sama! v3 p344.jpg Colourimage.jpg Img-352.jpg Img-353.jpg Img-354.jpg Img-355.jpg Img-356.jpg HatamaoV3 1.jpg Adaptation Notes Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Light Novel